Real Love
by zozomigirl
Summary: Gaara is taken by suprise by the sudden actions of his older brother. Yaoi


The T.V blared loudly as Kankuro sat on the couch enjoying a large bowl of popcorn. His sister who was setting very close let out a wince as a man jumped out from behind the door. "Seen that one coming " he said as he ate another handful of popcorn. Tamari glanced over at Kankuro "nnnnnnnn" she scowled and went back to watching the movie.

The movie proceeded on and his bowl of popcorn began to get lower and lower. Kankuro was now very thirsty due to the salty snack. He reached over and picked up the glass that was setting on the table next to him, pressing the rim of the glass to his lips he took a drink. The cold tea was very refreshing, he took another swig then another.

All of the sudden that urge he had been feeling for some time began to really hit him. He sat his cup down "I'll be right back" he informed his sister as he pushed her off of him and ran upstairs to find the bathroom already occupied.

The older brother jingled the handle to see if it was unlocked "damn it" he swore loudly. Kankuro raised his fist and hit the door one, two, three times "Gaara hurry up I have to pee really bad!" he shouted loudly.

-------

Inside the bathroom Gaara could hear the door being pounded on. "Why does he have to use the bathroom now I am trying to shower" the red head scowled under his breath as he stepped out of the shower and unlocked the door; managing to make it back into the shower just as Kankuro threw the door open.

-----

Kankuro heard the click. He hastily opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him. He went over to the toilet and lifted up the seat, then unzipped his pants just enough and pulled himself out. The older brother let out what he was holding in, the liquid spewed from him for what seemed like forever, (due to the fact that his bladder was not small)but it soon came to an end.

Making sure everything was out first, Kankuro placed everything back in its place and walked over to the sink to wash his hands. As he went to turn the water on the shower stopped and Gaara stepped out onto the bath mat.

Kankuro went back to washing his hands, once that were clean he dried them and turns his gaze towards his little brother. He watched intensely as the water fell off of his exposed skin.

All of the sudden an idea came over him, he ran over to Gaara and ripped off the towed that was around his waist. He waves the towel in the air "ha ha ha I have your towel."

Gaara jumped up and down trying to retrieve the item "give it back" he yelled. As Kankuro moved around the room Gaara followed him; the water from his body fell to the floor soaking it.

"God damn you! Give me back my towel" the red head shouted angrily.

"Make me" his older brother snickered. Gaara took his next step and slid on the wet tile forcing his body to push up against Kankuro's. The two fell onto the floor. "Oowww" the older screamed as he hit the floor.

The red head's body was now pressed against his brothers and he could feel that their was something going on in his pants. The feeling of that object suddenly changed his mood from mad to wanting to be fucked.

Kankuro noticing the change in his brother, he pushed him up from off of him and began to kiss him. The two boys explored each other as they stood and moved towards the door. Once at the door Kankuro opened it and the boys flew out and to the opposite side of the hall.

They hit the wall with a big thud. "Will you two be quiet up their, I am trying to watch a movie!"Tamari shouted. The two did not hear a thing she said for they were to caught up in what they were doing. They worked their way down the hall and into Kankuro's bedroom.

Gaara pulled his lips away and panted for air, reaching down he unzipped his brother's pants and pulled his length out and began to stroke it. Kankuro let out a slight moan" your not going to let me be uke" he said pushing Gaara unto the bed. He spread Gaara's legs apart and went in for the kill, Gaara began to moan as he licked up and down the erect cock.

"AAAHHHHH!" Gaara wined with ecstasy as the tip of his shaft began to rub against his older brothers toung.

Kankuro stopped what he was doing and looked up at the now panting Gaara. "You seem to be enjoying this more than usual" he said seductively. The red head looked him straight in the eyes at those words he just spoke "suck it."

The older boy liked what he had just heard and went back to what he was doing but this time he put his lips around the tip of Gaara's length. He moved his toung around the red head teasing him before taking it all in.

The younger brother began to moan loudly as the older went to work caressing his erect shaft with his toung. The sensational feeling being exerted was so strong that it made Gaara grabbed on to the bed " aaaaaa" he moaned. This was not the first time Kankuro had had sex with him, it was just that all the other times did not feel like it did now, they were just an act being forced upon him . This time it felt real , he actually wanted it, he wanted to feel the presence of his brother inside him.

"I love you and don't ever want you to stop ." Gaara felt it coming, He arced his back deep throating Kankuro as he released his seeds inside his mouth. "ahhhhhh" he whimpered. He was panting very heavily as he watched Kankuro move off of him, his cum dripping down the boys chin.

Kankuro licked up what he could off his chin, his erection was throbbing . He motioned to Gaara who flipped over on all four as he began to rummaged through the nightstand drawer. The puppet master found what he was looking for quickly and squeezed its contents unto his hands.

He began working it all over himself and his lovers entrance; sticking one digit in at a time. The puppet master moved his fingers apart and back together scissoring the small hole.

"God your tight Gaara" he said removing his fingers. He put his erect cock up to the boys entrance and slowly pushed himself in. "Ehhhhhh" the puppet master moaned as he slid all the way in. His brother was rather tight around him but the feeling felt good . He began thrusting his hips in and out each time going a bit deeper but he cloud not hit the spot that made Gaara shout out his name.

" I can't hit it I have to move you around " The puppet master informed his brother .

" Please just move me I want you to make me scream out your name" the red head panted.

Kankuro lifted his brothers leg and slowly turned him around making shire that he did not pull himself out. He gave another thrust this time hitting the spot.

"Aaaaaa, Kankuro" the boy shouted as he was over come by ecstasy. "faster" he demanded. Gaara felt himself begin to build up again with every straight on his Kankuro gave him.

Kankuro began to thrust harder, each time hitting Gaaras happy spot with more force. The older brother couldn't hold it in any longer and came inside his brother filling him with his worm seeds.

The red head quivered at the feeling of his brother and came all over the two boys. The panting Kankuro moved off his brother, and placed his body next to him on the bed.

Gaara gazed over at him "you amazing" he said as he placed his head on Kankuro's chest and fell asleep.


End file.
